


I Want to Give you Every Piece of Me

by princelogical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: It is Logan and Roman’s wedding night and Logan is looking forward to leaving the reception to be with his husband.





	I Want to Give you Every Piece of Me

It was beginning to grow a little exhausting, dancing for so long. Logan was not particularly fond of dancing in the first place. If it had been entirely up to him, he would have been content to simply go to the courthouse and get the appropriate legal aspect taken care of without the frivolous wedding and reception. However, Roman enjoyed such matters to his very core and who was Logan to deny his  ~~boyfriend~~ _husband_ of a thing he desired and loved so greatly?

Regardless, Logan was still becoming tired. His feet were beginning to ache in his shoes and his suit was just a little too tight. The air was becoming a little thicker, the party around him becoming significantly hazier. He watched with a concealed fondness in his eyes as Roman spun his best man, Patton, around in a circle on the dance floor. Patton giggled shamelessly and pulled away to tug Virgil onto the floor with him.

Roman met eyes with Logan and they crinkled as he grinned broadly. He twirled around and then blew an extravagant kiss Logan’s way. Logan pretended to catch it and Roman’s eyes lit up as they always did when Logan did such a thing. Logan had never understood it; it was a blown kiss, not a physical thing. But Roman loved it when Logan played along like that so Logan did so, always, heart singing happily at the love in Roman’s eyes when he did so.

Roman walked across the room and sat down beside Logan and grinned. “Is the groom already pooped?”

“I would like to have some nighttime left of our wedding night.”

“Of course,” Roman said. He grinned. “Shall we think about leaving soon?”

“If it is in your interest to do so,” Logan said.

“Of course it is, darling. You know it is.” Roman sent a wink Logan’s way, brushing his hands across his thighs as he walked off and back onto the dance floor.

It took a total of one hour and fifty-two minutes for the couple to finally leave their reception. Roman got dragged into another dance which soon became another and another. Still, Roman would shoot grins and winks at Logan seemingly every two minutes. He also managed to sneak a few texts while on the dance floor to Logan that Logan was sure he would want no one else in the building to view but himself.

When they finally got into their car, started it up, and pulled away, heading to their booked hotel, Roman glanced at Logan from the passenger seat and sent another big smile his way.

“We really did it,” he said.

Logan nodded, eyes on the road, heart beating rapidly in Roman’s direction.  _Exaggerated symbolism. Logan had fallen in love with it as he’d fallen in love with Roman._  “It appears that we did.”

“Four years.”

“Four years,” Logan repeated.

“You know, I love you. More than anything.”

“More than Disney?”

“God, more than Disney,” Roman said with a laugh. “How ‘bout you, Teach? You love me more than your nerdy books?”

“I love you more than books and all the stars in the sky.”

“When did you turn into a sap?”

Logan frowned. “I am not a sap.”

“You totally are. You’re so far gone for me.”

Logan felt heat rising in his cheeks. “Perhaps.”

They made it back to the hotel, Roman rambling the entire time. Roman went on about the lights, the cake, the photographers, the suits, the gowns… everything. Logan listened, not regretting the event in the slightest.

They made it to the room before dropping their bags, locking the door, and smiling at each other once more. Logan felt first-date butterflies all over again, fluttering in his stomach unendingly. Roman leaned close to him then broke the distance, cupping Logan at the top of his jaw with his hands and pressing their lips together. Logan leaned against the wall, moving with Roman, working to kick off his shoes without breaking the kiss.

Logan laughed as Roman tripped over one of his shoes and accidentally whacked Logan’s head against the wall.

“Balance, Roman.”

“Sh.”

“Oh, because I’m-” Logan was silenced as Roman pressed him back against the wall, kissing him once more, this time cupping Logan’s crotch and applying just enough pressure to make Logan groan. With Roman’s other hand, he worked to unbutton the collar of Logan’s dress shirt.

“Tired anymore?” Roman asked. His smirk was way too cocky and pleased as he pulled another little groan from Logan when he began tugging at his zipper.

Logan was… so far gone.

“Absolutely not.”


End file.
